


【KA】《答应不爱你》（番外四） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】《答应不爱你》（番外四） 晚期患者荔枝Litchi

Arthit很喜欢睡懒觉。  
一觉睡到自然醒，简直就是人生美事。  
虽然有段时间，因为和Kongphop疏远，他的睡眠质量急剧下降，失眠多梦都是常有的事。但是自从两个人和好之后，他的睡眠质量也慢慢恢复了正常。  
Kongphop睡醒之后，也不急于马上就起床。  
早上留恋床榻，凝视着臂弯里爱人的睡颜，还有比这更美好的事情吗？  
虽然爱人经常气呼呼地埋怨他老是偷看自己睡觉，看够了还喜欢动手动脚。但他就是欲罢不能，谁让他的爱人那么可爱呢。  
“懒虫爸爸！起床了！”  
一个小男孩光着脚丫，跑到他们床前，把手做成喇叭状，附在Arthit耳朵旁喊道。  
当然，如果没有这个煞风景的小屁孩，那就更完美了。Kongphop皱着眉头想，他还占有欲十足地把怀里的人往自己的怀里带了带。  
Arthit醒了，一醒来就看到这一大一小在对峙。  
“Arthit爸爸，Kongphop老爸又在偷看你睡觉了。”  
这臭小子，告状倒挺积极的。Kongphop默默地在心里记上一笔。  
臭小子没来这个家之前，他还是挺期待新成员的到来，然而现实和理想是有差距的。  
Arthit瞪了枕边人一眼，视线移到那只离他胸口不远，意图吃豆腐的手。他脸色不善地把那只咸猪手掰开。  
“Kongphop，在小孩子面前注意一下形象，你是成年人，不要老是做这么幼稚的事情。”  
自家学长本质并不可怕，甚至还可以说是萌萌哒的，但是板着脸训起人来真的一点都不会留情，哪怕是当着他们俩的孩子。  
自从这个孩子来到他们家，他在家里的地位是一落千丈。重要的是，每次兴起想和学长不可描述的时候，这个小屁孩总会刚好出现，亲热都不能自由自在地亲热了，总会担心小孩子突如其来的打搅。这个家里突然多出了一个小孩，二人世界从此一去不复返，这就是想成为一个父亲的代价之一吧。  
两人经过深思熟虑，才领养了这个孩子。两个大男人，以前从未担任过父亲的角色，难免会手忙脚乱，换尿布冲奶粉都是要从菜鸟阶段开始。尽管Kongphop的大姐很多年前生了外甥女Tulip，他曾经观摩过大姐是怎么照顾小孩子的，作为舅舅，他也抱过外甥女，勉强算是有点经验。但看是一回事，实际操作又是另一回事了。为人父时，照顾一个小生命的责任以及感受，和作为Tulip的舅舅时，是迥然不同的。  
虽然这个孩子虽然不是他们亲生的，但是他们在这个孩子身上倾注了所有的爱。正是因为这辈子无法拥有自己和爱人的亲生孩子，反而更加珍惜这个来之不易的孩子。  
为人父母不需要考试，因此总有人滥用上天赋予他们的生育机能，毫无内疚地抛弃自己的孩子。这些人丢弃的，恰好是另一部分人最渴望的东西。  
把这个被遗弃的孩子领回家的前一天，他们曾经聊过。  
“暖暖，你知道吗？我等这一天已经很久了。”Kongphop从Arthit的身后抱住。  
他已经无数次设想过，和Arthit，还有孩子一起生活的场景。  
“你……会不会觉得很遗憾？你本来可以拥有属于自己的孩子，”Arthit轻轻地握住Kongphop环抱他的手，转过身来，“没能和其他女孩子一起孕育生命，你会不会觉得很可惜。”  
为了不让他产生一丝一毫的难过，Kongphop甚至连代孕都不考虑。  
如斯深情，叫他如何回报，恐怕也只有以同样的深情作为回报，方能心安。  
“我不想和别人生孩子，我只想和你生。”Kongphop坏笑着靠近。  
“你疯了吗？我又没有那套器官，怎么生？”Arthit面上一阵发热，他知道，Kongphop的话看似调笑，实际上为了表明自己的心意。  
“我是喜欢孩子，但是我更喜欢你。这个孩子虽然不是我亲生的，但他仍然是我和你的孩子，这个事实不会变。虽然不能拥有自己的亲生孩子，但是我还是做了父亲。”  
Kongphop很早就发现了，孩子是Arthit长久以来的心结，这是许多年前，他疏忽大意之下的失言而导致的。彼时，他们刚刚相恋，感情还没稳定下来，他有些飘飘然了，当着恋人的面，说自己很喜欢儿子。年长的恋人误以为他的人生规划里并没有自己的存在，心结就此种下。的确，在没有遇到Arthit之前，他真的很喜欢孩子，尤其是男孩。但是在与Arthit相遇之后，他发现这些都是附带条件，如果没有Arthit，那么这些条件毫无意义。  
Arthit心里一酸，十分感动，随后Kongphop就趁机把人干了个爽。  
当初把这个孩子抱回家的时候，他的确欣喜若狂，但是现在他有点后悔了。  
因为这个小屁孩只要醒着，就会不择手段地跟他争夺Arthit的注意力。  
Arthit在大多数时间里又总会偏袒那个小屁孩，还让他这个成年人不要和小孩子争宠。  
天，这也太难了吧！  
他决定把这个孩子扔给老爸老妈，让他们帮忙照顾，他要和自家学长过几天二人世界。  
“Glitter呢？”Arthit下班回来，看见家里只有Kongphop一个人。  
Glitter是小屁孩的名字。  
“他吵着要去爷爷奶奶家，刚好我爸我妈也想他了，我就把他送到那边了。”  
Arthit仔细打量Kongphop的表情，Kongphop的表情镇定自若，不似作假。  
“可是我答应他一休假就带他去海边的，他之前就挂在嘴边，明天我就休假了……”  
“哎呀，这么巧啊，我也是明天休假。小孩子就是喜欢变来变去的，暖暖你不用担心他，他在我爸妈那边好好的。”  
Arthit虽然还有些将信将疑，但是他没有深究。久违的二人世界差点让Kongphop哭了出来，他是绝对不会让小屁孩打断的。  
吃过晚饭后，Kongphop早早就洗了澡，在床上看书，其实心不在焉地等着他的猎物。不明所以的Arthit，刚从浴室里出来，就被埋伏已久的Kongphop一把拉过，推倒在床。  
“Kongphop，你干什么？”Arthit皱着眉头道。  
Kongphop却不回答，俯下身吻住了那一开一合的嫣红双唇，舔吻吮吸起来，舌头轻车熟路地钻了进去，与此同时，手还不规矩地在Arthit身上四处点火。Arthit虽然不是未经人事的雏了，但Kongphop很熟悉他身上的敏感点，在身上人的攻势下，他很快就丢盔卸甲。  
被Kongphop一撩拨，Arthit的身体也热了起来，他们好久没做了，平时他的确是委屈了Kongphop。今晚Glitter不在家，于是他也放松了紧张的神经，用手搂住了Kongphop的脖子，默许了Kongphop的求欢。  
活塞运动进行到一半的时候，Arthit放在桌子上的手机响了。  
“Kongphop……唔你放开我……啊我……要去接电话……”  
都这个点了，谁会打电话过来？绝对不会是工作上的事情，他坏心眼地想要等那一头的人主动挂掉电话。  
手机的铃声还在锲而不舍地响着。  
“Kongphop……别闹了嗯啊……”  
Arthit试图把身上的人推开，但这不过是无谓的挣扎。  
“那你得答应我，明天和我一起出去兜风，就我们俩。”  
Arthit勉为其难地同意了，Kongphop没有退出来，而是把他整个人抱起来，就着相连的姿势，走到桌子旁拿起手机。等他看清是谁打来的，脸上浮上一丝尴尬。  
“是Glitter打过来的。”  
他们给Glitter买了一个儿童手机，方便他联系两个爸爸。  
“听吗？”  
“废话！……”Arthit恶狠狠地骂了他一句。  
Kongphop没打算不接电话，只是存心想逗逗他，按下了接听键。Arthit手都软了，抬不起来，对此无可奈何，只能让Kongphop帮他拿着手机。  
“爸爸，你们现在在做什么啊？”  
因为没有支撑，Arthit修长的双腿勉强攀附着Kongphop精瘦的腰。只能咬紧牙关，努力压抑自己连绵不绝的喘息声，他回瞪了Kongphop一眼，水光潋滟的双眸看起来让人忍不住想要狠狠欺负。身下的动静有点大，他只能保佑手机那头的Glitter不会发现他的异样。  
“没什么……嗯你在爷爷奶奶家……额要好好听话……啊……”  
“你们什么时候来接我回去啊？”Glitter奶声奶气地问，丝毫没有觉察出电话另一头的不对。  
“过几天……啊……”Kongphop把Arthit抵在墙壁上，凑上去吮吸Arthit粉嫩的乳尖，Arthit的声音陡然变了个调，颤巍巍的尾音带着软糯的奶音，甜得要溢出蜜来。  
平时最喜欢缠着他的儿子问了几个问题之后，道了声晚安便把手机挂了，出奇地听话。  
难熬的通话终于结束了，Kongphop却不打算放过Arthit。  
“Glitter，你Arthit爸爸和Kongphop爸爸现在很忙。”  
“他们很忙吗？可是平时这个时候他们一点都不忙啊。”Glitter虽然听奶奶的话乖乖挂了电话，但是他还是满脑子的问号。  
“……”刚刚Glitter和Arthit通话，Maites正好抱着孩子，离听筒很近，听到Arthit的声音软得不正常，有种说不出的色气。估计那两个大人现在正在不可描述，这下该怎么和Glitter解释？  
“我们去看动画片吧，大人有什么好玩的。”Tulip不知道从哪里冒了出来，把Glitter拉走了。  
Glitter毕竟还是小孩子，注意力很容易转移到其他事物。总算得救了，Maites舒了口气。  
这几天，Arthit是没脸面对儿子了。不过Kongphop的下场也不怎么好，被Arthit赶到客房去睡了，让他好好反省。  
Kongphop心里苦，但是说了也没用，因为Glitter一回来就向Arthit告状，那天放学Kongphop爸爸接到他，直接把他送去了爷爷奶奶家，并不是他自己要去的。  
两个男人带着一个孩子，磕磕绊绊地一起生活，免不了会有人投来异样的目光。Glitter就读的小学开亲子运动会，别人家来的都是爸爸妈妈，只有Glitter家的是两个爸爸，一出场就变成全场的焦点。Arthit本来还有点担心Glitter会不会觉得自己是个异类，倒是Glitter无所畏惧，很自豪地向同学们介绍两个爸爸，用自己的方式捍卫他的爸爸们。  
“我知道我的爸爸们很帅，你们也不用这么盯着我们看，我会害羞的。”  
他认真又带着点小骄傲的表情让在场的人忍俊不禁，异样的目光少了很多。其实接纳是一件很简单的事，只要放下心中的偏见，就会发现其实他们也没有什么不一样。他们也会像异性恋一样，有自己的家庭，有自己的喜怒哀乐。  
时光飞逝，一转眼就到了20年后，Glitter长成了一个大小伙子。  
他有了自己心爱的女孩，想带回家让两个爸爸见一见。女孩同意了。  
去见家长的路上，女孩有些局促不安，抿着嘴不说话，一直抠着手指头。Glitter看出了她的紧张，拉过她的一只手宽慰道：  
“不用紧张，我的两个爸爸都是很好的人。”  
“虽然我们家和别人家不一样，虽然别人家的是爸爸妈妈，而我有两个爸爸，但是我们和普通的家庭并没有什么不一样。”  
“你知道吗？他们也会像别人的父母一样，因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架斗嘴，过不了多久他们就会给对方道歉，然后又腻腻歪歪地黏在一起，真让人受不了。特别是Kongphop爸爸，他对Arthit爸爸超级狗腿。”  
Glitter想到家里两位爸爸的日常，忍不住低头笑出了声。  
“遇到他们之前，我是个被遗弃的孩子，是他们给了我新生。从以前到现在，我一直过得很幸福，遇到你之后，我找到了新的幸福，所以我想把这份幸福分享给他们。”  
女孩听到这里，紧紧地回握住男朋友的手。  
Arthit和Kongphop坐在Glitter和女孩对面，Arthit一见面就直接切入重点：“你会觉得我们很奇怪吗？因为现在还有很多人没办法接受我们。”  
“奇怪倒是不觉得奇怪，其实现在这样的家庭也很常见了，毕竟很早之前就已经合法化了。刚才我们来的路上，他一直给我讲两位伯父以前的故事，生怕我会对你们抱着偏见。其实我紧张只是因为要见生他养他的父亲们，怕自己表现得不够好。”  
“谢谢你们成为Glitter的父亲，让他健康成长，来到我的身边。”女孩眼睛里星光闪耀，就像Glitter的名字。她转头和Glitter对视，目光里是无法掩饰的甜蜜。  
Arthit和Kongphop面面相觑，喂了儿子这么多年的狗粮，这回终于被自家儿子喂了一口狗粮，真是报应不爽。  
经过这次会面，Arthit和Kongphop对这个未来的儿媳妇有了一定的了解，女孩也不像刚刚见面时那么紧张。  
“爸，我送她回家。”Glitter搂着女孩准备出门。  
“去吧。”  
“养了这么多年的儿子长大了，都带女朋友回家了，突然之间好像感觉少了点什么。”Arthit站在窗口目送Glitter两人离开，直到两人消失在视线中。他叹了口气，转头对身边的男人说：“Kongphop，你说我们要不要再收养一个？收养一个女儿怎么样？”  
“不要。”Kongphop毫不犹豫地一口回绝，Arthit有些讶异。  
“你以前不是很喜欢孩子的吗？还跟我说想要个儿子。”  
“一个就够我受的了，我可不想下半辈子你还得围着一个小鬼团团转，没心思理我。我跟你说，现在的小孩都是魔鬼，精得很，可会耍小手段了，到时候她明目张胆地抢走你对我的关注，我哭都没地方哭去。”  
“你怎么还那么幼稚。”Arthit只觉得哭笑不得，Kongphop都是一大把年纪的人了，和孩子争什么风吃什么醋啊。  
“怎么，你不喜欢吗？你不就是喜欢这样的我吗？”  
“……”猛地听到Kongphop惯常的甜言蜜语，Arthit的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。他佯装要往他肚子上打一拳，却被这人顺势拉进怀里。  
“我爱你，谢谢你愿意和我共度一生。”  
Arthit老脸一红：“你这个老头子，还是和以前一样牙尖嘴利，伶牙俐齿。”  
数十年如一日，从未变过。  
Kongphop爱极了他这副羞涩嘴硬的模样，只觉得他娇憨可爱，尽管他们现在都已经年过半百了。  
“Kongphop，我最近牙齿有点松了，你说我是不是该去看一下牙医。”  
他们经常去锻炼，维持身材，因为注意保养，他们现在看起来还是40岁的模样，但是岁月还是在他们身上留下了痕迹，没有什么大病，但是时不时也会有小病小痛。  
“我先帮你看一下。”  
“才不要，你又不是专业人士，你只会趁机占我便宜。”Arthit虽然嘴上这么说，但还是张开嘴让Kongphop看牙齿。  
Tulip从他们手里接过公司的管理权，出任总经理，虽然年纪尚轻，但是颇有她外公和她舅舅当年的风范。现在儿子也长大了，他们之前计划好的环游世界也可以成行了。  
“Kongphop，如果有一天，我先你一步，你会去找别人吗？”  
“不要胡说八道。”Kongphop听到这句话，把人抱得更紧了。随着年龄的增长，Kongphop越来越听不得这些生离死别的假设。  
“你看啊，我比你大了几岁，这也是很现实的问题嘛。”  
人生不过百年，转瞬之间就是几十年，尘归尘，土归土，从此不复相见。  
“那我会守着这间房子，守着我们的回忆，老得我再也走不动了。不，你要是先走一步，我就去找其他的老太太老头子，气死你。”  
Arthit听着Kongphop在他耳边说着孩子气的话，轻轻地笑出了声。  
“我绝不允许你再把我扔下。”  
Kongphop的语气又凶又恨，看似威胁的话，实则暴露了他心里的不安。  
“好，我答应你。”Arthit安慰不安的爱人，“我们一定会健健康康的。”  
听到Arthit亲口向他承诺，Kongphop这才放下心来。  
从缔结婚约那一天起，他们早已融为一体，祸福相依，不离不弃。在人生这条路上，他们还要相互扶持，共沐风雨，一同走下去。

End


End file.
